


180º Flip

by rosecoloredlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura like girls & boys but she’s okay without labels, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are cousins, Keith has depression, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance POV sometimes, Lance is a single guardian, Luna’s POV too, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Pansexual Character, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, allura is a therapist, artist lance, coran owns a record store I love him, cut my hair meme is in this wow, emotional abuse tw, hunk owns a restaurant, lance raises a teenage, lance’s family is in this alot, matt and Shiro work at nasa, my first story okay I’m kinda making tags, panic attacks are in this, pidge is in film school, sadish story sorry, this is in Florida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoloredlance/pseuds/rosecoloredlance





	180º Flip

Coming very soon ;)


End file.
